Capture the Flag Percy and Annabeth Style
by Lucky922
Summary: Was gonna be a one shot but decided to make chapters so right now there is chapter 1


"Ok team" I said "we have to win today; we have to beat Annabeth's team". Today, we were playing capture the flag and the Athena and Poseidon cabins were captains. Since I was the only one in the Poseidon cabin I automatically got to lead my team, obviously I had chosen blue for the sea and my father Poseidon hoping it would give me good luck. My girlfriend Annabeth as head counselor and just overall leader of the Athena cabin was leading her team, the red team. Usually Annabeth and I were on the same team but our team always won, I mean always, so Chiron decided we had to be split up. Anyway I had been up all night thinking of the perfect plan for my team. I knew Annabeth's would be well thought out and planned perfectly down to the minute. However, as I was failing to make a plan last night, I realized planning wasn't really my style. I had never gone into battle with a plan, I just followed my instincts. And hey I was still alive so I decided it might work for me again. Anyway, today I looked over my team.

I had a pretty good set, Ares, Hermes, Demeter, and Dionysius. The Ares kids were great fighters, which made sense since there dad was god of war; The Hermes kids were pretty good too and there were A LOT of them which helped; the Demeter kids were great with plants and since we were in the woods they could be a good weapon too; and the Dionysius kids, well, they weren't great fighters and there were only two of them but hey I could find something for them to do. "Ok" I said to my team, "my plan was not to plan". When my whole team looked confused I explained it to them. "This will be completely different from Annabeth's strategy so she'll have no idea what hit her." I looked at my team, they still didn't look convinced. I guess I would have to prove it to them.

"You really only want to beat Annabeth don't you?", spoke Clarisse head counselor of Ares and I guess you could say a friend of mine. "No", I said "but as Annabeth is team captain beating her means beating her team". Then a new kid spoke up from the back, "who's Annabeth" asked a new kid from the back. I could tell he was new because well first I didn't know him and second his armor was too big and he could barely hold his sword. Hey I'm not making fun of the kid; I looked like that when I first came to camp too. However, even though I was team captain I didn't get to answer his question because the Stolls answered first, "His girlfriend" they said together and made kissy faces at me, I stuck my tongue out at them showing off my level of maturity. "Why does he want to beat his girlfriend so bad?" asked the kid this time. Clearly he wasn't getting it but I didn't want the Stolls to step in again so I spoke up. "Look kid, Annabeth was my best friend for 5 years before we started dating and ever since we met we've had uhh..." I wasn't sure what to call it. "A war of sorts" I decided "going on". The kid was still clearly very confused, I assumed he was from Ares; they weren't the smartest demigods out there. "Look, ask anyone who's been at camp and they'll know this is important." All the returning campers nodded.

"Now to planning" I said. I looked over my team one more time and got it. "Ok, Clarisse you're in charge of the offense." Clarisse nodded but asked "You're not playing offense?" she questioned. "No" I answered, "Annabeth will be expecting me to play offense, I always do since that first little err-mishap playing defense". I looked at her pointedly. That "little mishap" had been her fault. "Moving on" I continued. I placed Demeter in charge of defense they could grow plants all around the flag, poison ivy, pricker bushes, all sorts of nasty things. I had Hermes split into 2 groups, one with each Stoll. Then into another 2 groups; 1 group would do border patrol on each side, supervised by Travis Stoll. The other group would be on offense with Clarisse. I had Dionysius helping Demeter since they were good with plants too. I thought it was pretty good. "Everybody ready" I said. I saw nods. "alright, Let's go" I said and they ran off into their assigned positions. As they ran away I had a thought "Watch out for Apollo, they'll have arrows", I wasn't sure if everybody heard me but that was OK, most campers already knew. Chiron blew a whistle, "Captains" he called.


End file.
